Kibou no Sora e
by Princess of Dreams Spirits
Summary: AU Cross with Saiyuki A war between mortals, gods, and demons has been raging for over 10,000 years. Some people from all 3 races are sick of it. In order to stop the war and bring peace someone must journey to The Sky of Hope and get The Crystal of Peace
1. Shinwa Friendship

**Kibou no Sora e**

** (To the Sky of Hope)**

War. It was war between mortals, demons, and gods. It was a war for dominance over all 3 parts of the realm. Heaven the place were gods reside. Earth the mortals domain. And Hell the place were demons and demonic creatures lived. It began 10,000 years ago.The gods who thought they were better than everyone else began the war with the demons. But mortals decided to try and help the gods. But the gods refused and attacked the mortals. Thus creating a 3-sided war of the 3 part of the world. Or so people think...

The huge, golden orb just began to arise from its sleep. It's brilliant, warm light made the sky glow pink. Beautiful golden eyes that put the sun to shame watched 2 petite figures. He was literally drooling over the thought of food from his spot in a tree above their camp site. The fire that kept them warm during the cold night had already went out. He quietly jumped off the branch he was perched on and landed gracefully on the ground. He snuck pass the woman who looked about 21 years old. He tip-toed next to the girl who looked nothing more than 17 and slowly picked up a bag that was labeled **'FOOD' **in black ink. He opened it and to his delight it was filled with delicious things he could fill his belly with. As he swung the bag over his shoulder, the young demon stepped on a small, harmless rock. And he... well... slipped on it. He said aloud as he rubbed his sore bottom," damn rock." He looked over the woman to make sure she was still asleep. And she was. He turned his gaze to the girl and golden eyes met crystal blue ones.

It was surprising. Someone of her origin shouldn't have blue eyes... especially that weird shade too. He froze... If he could see her eye color, that meant her eyes were open, that meant she was... awake. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes while yawning. She was goregous. She had dark bluish hair that went to her lower back. She had tanned skin and her figure was more then ample. The girl blinked as she stared at him. The young, golden eyed demon was frozen... he didn't know what to do or what her reaction would be. The girl finally did something besides stare...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The woman's brown eyes shot open as she quickly stood up and picked up her sword that was resting beside her. She glared a million daggers at him and asked," demon, what were you doing to Kagome?" The girl known as Kagome ran behind the woman and asked stupidly," Sango-chan, that guy's a demon?" Sango's eye brow twitched and answered," yes he is. You're a mystik you should be able to tell." Kagome corrected," actually I'm a wiccan." Sango shrugged and turned back to the matter at hand and asked," Ome-chan, what did he do to you?" Kagome scratched the back of her head and said," um, nothing really. It was surprised to wake up with a guy next to me with our food bag on his shoulder." Sango asked the demon," so you only tried to steal our food?" The still shocked demon nodded and the woman laughed at him. The wiccan grinned and ran up to him. She grabbed his hand and shook it wildly saying in an excited way," so you're demon? That's strange cause most demons we see that stray from The Underworld attacks us. Well, I'm Kagome a wiccan. That woman over there with the sword is Sango a taijiya. Who are you?"

The demon blushed and mumbled," Goku." Kagome smiled and grabbed the bag from him. She asked," hey Sango can Goku-chan come eat with us?" The taijiya gave her a 'hm' as she went into deep thought. She nodded and began cooking breakfast. All the while Goku kept asking 'Is it done yet?' and Sango simlpy saying 'no'. When the food was ready Sango placed it on a blanket, which they gathered around. Sango said," Kagome you may say the prayer today." Kagome nodded closing her eyes and clapping her hands together.

_Good food._

_Good meat._

_Thank Kami-sama._

_Lets eat._

Sango blinked as she processed Kagome's 'prayer' in her head. She scowled as Kagome and Goku ate the food without a second thought. Sango shrugged and thought," just for that Kagome. Tonight you'll have to memorize 20 spells before going to sleep." She grinned at the thought before begin eatting. After a delicious meal to start their day the duo packed up. Kagome asked," hey Goku since you're alone and look like you have nothing special to today... why don't you come to The Sky of Hope with us? We're goin' there to get The Crystal of Peace so we can stop the war." Before he could respond, the sound of laughter hit their ears. Sango asked," Kagome can you sense what it is?" Kagome said," I think... its just a gang of demons." Sango and Goku grinned at the thought of fighting. With his staff in hand Goku waited beside Sango for the demons to make their move. Sango readied her Hiraikotsu. Kagome yelled," to the left." Sango threw her giant boomerang to the left and smiled as she heard inhuman screeches. She easily caught it and said," that fairly easy. So do you wanna come with us or not, we have to get going now." Goku nodded and Sango smiled slightly as Kagome cheered and clapped in joy. She suddenly stopped and yelled," there's a demon above us."

Goku easily destroyed the demon with his trusty Nyoi-bo. Sango asked," do you sense anymore?" Kagome nodded and said," behind us." Sango turned around and cursed," SHIT" as she dodged an attack from the demon. It said," demon join me in feasting on these delicious mortals flesh."**BANG! **The demon's head exploded and blood and stuff spuirted almost everywhere. They turned to see a man who had blond hair, violet eyes, and looked in to be in his early 20's. His eyes seemed to be droopy and he held a gun in his hand. Kagome's eyes widened and she yelled pointing at him," SANGO-CHAN, GOKU-CHAN HE'S A GOD!" Sangoo snorted," so what. As long as he don't attack, he's okay in my book. Let us." The woman turned to the sexy god and said," thank you." He replied pulling out a cigarette and lighting it," tch, I killed that demon because he pissed me off a few days ago. I don't give a fuck about what happens to you 3." Kagome was taken back at his comment. Even though, he was a god... people said gods were all nice and polite. Goku didn't seem to like his comment but he said nothing. Well... Sango she wasn't one who would let someone say something like that to her or her friends.

Kagome knew Sango was angry. She counted in her head," 3, 2, 1..." As she suspected Sango retorted," YOU BASTARD. WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU TO DESERVE THAT ATTITUDE? YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE OR ELSE!" Exhaling some smoke the god asked raising an eye brow," or else what?" Sango replied," I'LL STICK A LIT CIGARETTE UP YOUR ASS THAT'S WHAT." Kagome frowned... they didn't need to be starting fights with gos right now. The war was getting worse everyday and many were losing their lives. Kagome placed a hand on Sango's arm and said," Sango-chan please calm down. Why don't we ask this god to help us on our journey? I'm sure he could assist and be a big help." Sango replied," I'll calm down but I'm not gonna beg that arrogant bastard to come with us." Kagome grinned and said as she literally skipped to the god," then I'll do it." Sango thought," that Kagome can be so naiive. Even if he says yes, I won't approve of him coming with us."

**(10 Minutes Later)**

The wiccan Kagome, the taijiya Sango, the demon Goku, and the god known as Sanzo were all walking together through the forest. Kagome and Goku were walking arm in arm together chatting. And Sango and Sanzo were glaring at each other both thinking," how did that little wiccan get me to agree to this?"


	2. Wana Trap

**Kibou no Sora e**

** (To the Sky of Hope)**

War. It was war between mortals, demons, and gods. It was a war for dominance over all 3 parts of the realm. Heaven the place were gods reside. Earth the mortals domain. And Hell the place were demons and demonic creatures lived. It began 10,000 years ago.The gods who thought they were better than everyone else began the war with the demons. But mortals decided to try and help the gods. But the gods refused and attacked the mortals. Thus creating a 3-sided war of the 3 part of the world. Or so people think...

It was dark and musky. The group found themselves in a jungle... filled with traps. And for the 10th time, they were caught in one. Goku struggled to hold up the giant 10 ton block of cement that had fallen from a tree. If he let go... they were pancakes. Sango yelled," Kagome, you're suppose to use your magic to disarm the traps." Kagome said," well I would if I could see them in all this...jungle, then I would. Sanzo replied," just hurry up do something to destroy it." Kagome laughed nervously and asked," Sango-chan do you know a spell I could use?" Sango asked," why are you asking me? I'm not a mystik or nothing. I would find one from the miniature spell but as you can see I'M TRAPPED UNDER A BLOCK OF CEMENT AND I CAN'T MOVE ANY PART OF MY BODY EXCEPT MY MOUTH!" Kagome corrected," I'm a wiccan." Goku said," well do somethin', I've been holding this thing for over an hour now. Besides I'm starving."

Kagome closed her eyes and said:

_Spirits of movement_

_I summon you_

_Let my voice be your guide_

_Remove this burden_

_With the magic I provide_

A yellow light engulfed the cement block and it slowly levitated into the air before moving over to the side then dropping back onto the ground. The group who use to be pinned to the ground by the cement's weight, slowly got. Goku cursed whoever made the trap as he rubbed his sore arms. Sanzo and Sango stretched as Kagome sighed. Sango asked," where did you get that spell from? It's not in the book... is it? What's it called?" Kagome said proudly grinning," well I made it up." Sango shook her head as they began walking again. Sango said," please Kagome, try and watched out for traps." Kagome nodded as she looked up at the sky. Suddenly she tripped over something and her hand landed on something hard and cold... like metal. She looked at it and saw that it was huge button. She said a timid, squeaky voice," um... found one."

Sango yelled," run" as she saw a huge boulder coming their way. Last time, they came across a boulder like that it penatrated Goku's staff and Sanzo's gun... in other words they almost got flatten. Kagome froze as she saw it coming toward her...

**(3 Minutes Later)**

Sango and Sanzo were breathing heavily as they finally got away from the boulder. Sanzo asked," where Kagome is and that monkey?" Sango said," I dunno, I wasn't paying attention cause I started running as soon as I saw it." They sat down and he asked," what do we do now?" Sango answered closing her eyes and clapping her hands together," we will pray for their souls." He raised an eye brow, wondering if she was serious.

_Thank you Kagome for that spell._

_Thank you Goku for holding up that cement block._

_We are grateful for your help._

_For if you didn't we couldn't continue this journey to bring peace._

_We pray that your souls rest in peace in whatever place you end up in._

Sanzo sweat dropped and began wandering about her sanity. Sango opened her eyes and smiled as her 2 'dead' companions approached them. She said," ah, I'm so glad you two are still alive." Goku who was carrying Kagome bridal-style asked," can we eat now?" Kagome yelled," SANGO, SANZO YOU LEFT ME FOR DEAD! IF GOKU-CHAN DIDN'T HELP ME, I WOULD BE FLAT AS PAPER." Sango corrected as she took out the food bag," actually Kagome-chan it's not our fault you froze in fear." Kagome asked," and don't tell me you already prayed for our 'dead' souls?" Sango nodded while giggling as she saw Goku's eyes sparkle. The wiccan frowned and asked," so you don't care if I get flat like your head?" Sango froze and yelled," WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY HEAD IS FLAT?"

" I mean, flat as pancake. Flat as a board. Flat as your chest."

" OKAY I'M GONNA KICK YOU ASS MYSTIK!"

" Wiccan..."

" You are whatever I say you are."

" Who made you in charge?"

" Stay out of this demi god."

" Say that again..."

" Demi."

" Bitch."

" Bastard."

" Dumb-ass."

" Selfcentereddemigodjackass!"

Kagome asked," what did she just say?" Goku shrugged as he began devouring the food that everyone else forgot about. Kagome sighed and then said," sorry Sango-chan for calling for head flat." Sango asked," what else are you sorry for calling flat?" Kagome grinned," nothing." Sango rolled her eyes before joining Goku in lunch... or so she wanted to that. There use to be lunch, but it seemed that it was eatten during their argument. Sanzo hit Goku with his harisen (paper fan) and Sango struck him on the head with her Hiraikotsu. Kagome shook her head and changed the subject," I just hope we don't run into anymore boulders." Sango nodded as they began walking again. After awhile, Kagome pulled out a cantine of water that was strapped to her waist and twisted the cap off. Before she could drink, Sanzo grabbed it and began drinking. Kagome pouted and then he handed it back. Kagome once again tryed to get a drink but this time Sango decided to take a 'sip'. She growled as Sango smiled at her, handing it back. Goku didn't wait for her to try and drink some water, he immediately snatched it away gulped it down. Kagome smiled as he handed it back to her.

She brougth the opening to her lips. Waiting for some water... which didn't come. Kagome yelled at them," YOU GUYS, DRANK IT ALL!" They shrugged as her face turned like this T.T. She threw the cantine to the ground in fustration. When it made contact, they heard a click. Kagome once again laughed nervously as she announced," found one." Sanzo slapped his hand against his forehead and Sango and Goku sighed. Sango yelled as another boulder came rolling at them," jump down into this hole. The boulder is too big to fit in it." Kagome yelled," UP."

" Why are you saying 'up' when I said jump down?"

" No, no really up, up look UP!"

They looked up and saw another boulder... that was floating above their heads in mid-air. Kagome asked," you don't think this is apart of the same trap do you?" No one responded as they gaped at the huge rock. Kagome and Sango took off with Sanzo and Goku right behing them. The boulder that was floating dropped to the ground and joined the other boulder in trying the smash. Kagome who was in the front, came to a cliff. A really ttttttttttaaaaaalllllllllllll cliff. She yelled," guys were doomed." Sango said catching up to her," no we're not. All you have to do is jump! Besides if you fall the wrong way, way down there is a skinny, little river that you might land in" Sango jumped off the cliff and the terrified wiccan asked," are you crazzzzyyyyyyyyy" she began screaming because she felt herself being lifted off the ground and was going off the cliff. Sango apologized," sorry Kagome, I know about your thing with heights." Kagome ignored her apology as she screamed bloody murder, wrapping her arms around Goku's neck. Sango sweat dropped and thought," she could at least stop screaming."

Sanzo asked/yelled," will you stop screaming?" Kagome wanted it all to stop. She felt light-headed. She closed her eyes shut. A familiar voice said," hey Kagome-chan it's over now." Kagome opened her eyes and saw they were on flat ground, next to a skinny little river. She sat on the ground and said," I don't want to do this anymore. If I have to be carried off a 10,000 foot cliff then I don't want to do it."

" Kagome-chan you don't mean that."

" Of course, I don't."

" Can we go now?"

" Nah, we should set up camp here. The sun is setting already."

" Yeah, I'm tired of running. And we all know Goku's hungry."

" Tch, whatever."

" Um... guys?"

" What?"

" Found another one."


	3. Ki Tree

**Kibou no Sora e**

**(To the Sky of Hope)**

War. It was war between mortals, demons, and gods. It was a war for dominance over all 3 parts of the realm. Heaven the place were gods reside. Earth the mortals domain. And Hell the place were demons and demonic creatures lived. It began 10,000 years ago.The gods who thought they were better than everyone else began the war with the demons. But mortals decided to try and help the gods. But the gods refused and attacked the mortals. Thus creating a 3-sided war of the part of the world. Or so people think...

Sango yelled," DAMN IT, HOW THE HELL DID WE END UP STUCK TO A TREE?" Yep, somehow the Kibou Gang (That's what I'll call them) were stuck to a tree. Sango's back was stuck to the front. Kagome's foot was stuck to a branch, causing her to be hanging upside-down. Goku's head was stuck to the front of the tree. But Sanzo... he was stuck to bottom on Sango's foot. Yep, it was weird.

" The blood is rushing to my head."

" I'm hungry."

" WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?"

" Can someone scrap this guy off my shoe please?"

" I like the way Sanzo is stuck..."

Sango said," Kagome do a stupid spell already so we can go." The wiccan asked," what spell should I use?" The taijiya screamed," HOW SHOULD I KNOW I'M NOT A MYSTIK. Besides make one up like before." The wiccan crossed her arms and said," maybe when I feel like it." The god threatened," if you don't cast a damn spell I swear I'll kill you." She muttered," I was just kidding."

_Spirits of movement_

_I command you to be_

_My arms and legs_

_Set us free_

Kagome asked," did it work?"

" Does it look like it worked?"

Suddenly the tree was engulfed in a yellow light. And the Kibou Gang fell to the ground. Sango and Goku cheered," you did it Kagome!" She smiled sheepishly.

" Before you guys start celebrating. Maybe you should-"

" Ahhhhhh, the tree is moving!"

" Kagome, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

" I did what you told me."

The tree stood up by its roots and walked toward Kagome. She froze and 'eeked'. It stood still for awhile. Everyone was silent, and still. Until the tree swung at her. She ducked under it and yelled," THIS TREE IS ATTACKING!" Sango smirked as it stood still again. She told them," I see now. This tree is actually a Cannibal Plant. The reason-" The wiccan cut in," Cannibal Plant, huh? Does that mean it eats salads or something?"

Sango's eye twitched and she continued," no, Kagome. That mean it eats people and animals... Anyway the reason we got stuck to it is because Cannibal's Plant have a special odor that makes things get stuck to it. Then when it has its victims it opens its hidden mouth and eats them. But if somehow the prey gets away, it'll chase the prey, kill it, then eat it."

Kagome yelled as she dodged another attacked," YOU GUYS COULD HELP YA KNOW!" Sango threw her boomerang at the tree that was attacking Kagome. A root rose up and caught it. Then a mouth full of sharp teeth appeared and the root threw the Hiraikotsu into the mouth. Sanzo shot at it but the tree dodged.

" Nyoi-bo!"

Kagome and Sango gasped as the root grabbed Goku's staff. As Goku tried to get it free, the root went towards the mouth. Kagome yelled," GOKU-CHAN, LET GO OF IT." But it was too late. Another root grabbed Goku as well. Sango muttered," shit, if we don't think of something fast. Goku's a goner. But it ate my Hiraikotsu. And it'll probably dodge Sanzo again... Damn, and Kagome sucks at magic. But it's worth a shot."

The taijiya said," Kagome cast another spell." Kagome asked," wha- what? Me? But I..."

" JUST DO IT."

" HURRY UP!"

" Right..."

_Spirits of ice_

_Take form_

_Into a blade_

_And through my enemy, slice_

Kagome laughed," I'm not so sure about that one..." Suddenly a pale blue light sliced through the roots that held Nyoi-bo and Goku who were only 2 feet away from being plant food. Sango sighed in relief as Goku and his staff dropped to the ground. The tree suddenly spit out Sango's Hiraikotsu... which was covered with green goo. It began running away from them. **BANG! **The tree exploded into many pieces.

Kagome examined the goo that covered the giant boomerang. Sango asked," what is it?" The wiccan sniffed it and announced," it smells like Rotsumishi."

" What's that?"

" It's an herb used by a saint that goes by the name of Miroku. He lives in a cabin in the mountains near here. He uses the herb to excorise evil plants. But the cabin is deep in the mountain near giant birds' nest territory."

" Then lets go find this saint. And ask him why the goo from this tree smells like his herb..."

" Can we eat first?"

Sango nodded and they sat down in a circle. Kagome sat next to a tree. The wiccan sighed as she watched Sango prepare lunch. Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes next her. She screamed as she hugged the tree nrxt to her," MOTHER NATURE IS ATTACKING AGAIN." Sango and Goku laughed as a squirrel popped out of the bushes. She sighed and smiled. Then she let go of the tree... or at least tried to...

" Guys I'm stuck."


	4. Authoress' Note

**Kibou no Sora e**

**(To the Sky of Hope)**

**AUTHORESS' NOTE**

I probably won't update this story ever again or I might delete it. Cuz it would be nice if I could get a review that at least said it was bad. But oh well. Um... hope you like my other stories and review if I make anymore. But I do wanna thank, **Satsu Death's Messanger **and **Hoku-chan**!

**-Princess**


End file.
